1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) generates an image using pixels equipped with organic light emitting diodes. Each organic light emitting diode has an organic light emitting layer between an anode and cathode.
When a source voltage signal is applied to the organic light emitting diode, holes are provided to the organic light emitting layer through the anode and electrons are provided to the organic light emitting layer through the cathode. Excitons are generated when the holes and electrons recombine in the organic light emitting layer. Light is then emitted when the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state.